nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Katarina/quotes
These are quotes said by Katarina. Quotes *"We're here for the same reason, then. My name is Katarina. I came because I wish to serve Prince Marth. But there sure are a lot of hopefuls here. Look, there's one over there and another there..." *"Huh? We have to fight? T-this could be a problem... Chris, would you please partner with me? I'm training to become a strategist." *"Chris is a really strong individual. And he didn't abandon me during the mock combat yesterday, even though I couldn't fight." *"If we can combine our strengths when we fight, I'm sure we can achieve anything. Right, Chris?" *"Everyone, please, we mustn't fight. We need to work together in times of crisis...!" *"Um, Chris, maybe this Merric is a friend of Prince Marth... That's it! He must be Merric the wind mage. I heard he even fought alongside Prince Marth during the War of Shadows. Wow, I-I'm a little nervous now..." *"Yet you summoned us so suddenly, milord... Is it to do with the bandits we subjugated? Are you, sire, reprimanding us for disobeying our orders?" *"I'm sorry to say, most of the girls here think of you as small fry. I mean, people think Ryan is a "cutie," or Rody is "Ohmigosh, so cool!" Quite a few people seem to secretly lust after Chris too." *"What? We-we have to fight Ogma...? Chris, Ogma is a hero from the last war... He'll make for a formidable enemy." *"That Royal Guard position that Prince Marth offered us. Did you think about it? I... I'd like be a Royal Guard, if you're in with me. Together, we'd be an unstoppable team... When I imagine a future like that, I feel very happy. ...Um, what about you, Chris? Do you, perhaps, feel the same as I...?" *"Everyone looks so happy. I guess it's because we're all to be knights! We really did it, Chris." *"I was born in a town called Knorda. Have you ever heard of it? I... know it all too well. In Knorda, I was treated like an animal, beaten for fun. Whenever I couldn't stand the pain, I'd just close my eyes and think of nothing, taking refuge within my heart's confines..." *"...But someone was there to save me. She showed me the meaning of life. I felt that I would do anything for her. Chris, do you have someone like that in your life?" *"Yes, that's right. You're also doing it for someone else... Not long now, is it...? It won't be long until we become Altean knights. When that happens... ......... Good night, Chris." *"Indeed, Cecille... Chris, the time since we met sure has gone in the blink of a eye, hasn't it? I won't ever forget... The time that we spent together..." *"Ah, indeed... I'm just being strange, aren't I? I'm sorry. It's time, everyone. We should head to the ceremony room. Our induction will be held there." *"...The soldiers won't be able to help. Because I drugged them. It won't kill them, but they won't be able to move well for a few days..." *""If there is someone who can move freely within the castle, they can easily drug the guards, or act as a guide for their accomplices... So until you can be trusted, you will spend every day waiting for such an opportunity." Those were my orders." *"Forgive me, everyone... My real name is Eine. My reason for coming here was to kill Prince Marth." *"...Chris... Yes, it was all a lie. I deceived you. I'm so sorry..." *"Ugh... Legion... I'm going to retreat. I cannot win against Chris's forces..." *"You'll die if you underestimate Chris and the others, Kleine. I served as Chris's tactician, but I wasn't much help as one; I didn't give them the advice a tactician should give. Even without me, Chris and the others are strong." *"...No. That thought could never cross my mind. We all live for Lady Eremiah. For her sake, I must defeat Chris... I know that well enough." *"Lady Eremiah, the Altean army is strong. Now that Legion has been defeated... Perhaps we should refrain from pursuing them." *"B-but, Lady Eremiah... They were with us in the orphanage... with you too, Lady Eremiah..." *"..." *"Kleine..." *"Come on, hold on to me. Let's return to the hideout, together." *"But, we were raised together by Lady Eremiah... I don't mind if you hate me. But, I don't want to lose you... If I were to lose this one bond... I'd be alone in the dark, again... And the same goes for you." *"Y-yes... She's severely wounded... We need to have her treated!" *"B-but, Lady Eremiah!" *"Kleine... I'm right here. I'll always be by your side. After all, I'm your big sister." *"It's all thanks... to you, Lady Eremiah." *"But... Lady Eremiah...! I... sniff..." *"...I'm sorry. I... I have no choice but to do this." *"I am a puppet... I exist only to serve Lady Eremiah... My life has no value..." *"Thank... you... ... Now I... won't have to hurt Chris... anymore... Chris... I'm... glad I could meet you... During those days of training... you showed me a beautiful, happy dream... Hey, Chris... Today's training... is about to begin... Look, there's Prince Marth and the others... Don't... wait for me... ... ..." *"Chris. I... had a dream. It was short... but it was a very happy dream. Chris, you and I... Both of us became Royal Guards... We saved many people, received many thanks... And then, the two of us... Chris... I... I'm sorry... I'm talking nonsense. There's no going back for me. ...Let us resume our battle, Chris. " *"Chris... There's nothing left for us to say. You and I are enemies... Please fight me. If you don't, I'll kill you..." *"Chris... Why? Why do you refuse to fight...? You must know that you'll die if you don't kill me... And yet, why do you hesitate...?" *"That was... That was all... a lie. Everything I did was to deceive you... It was all just a ruse... The truth is... I don't care about you..." *"It's... too late for that. I've committed too many unforgivable sins..." *"...Sob... sob... ...Chris... Chris... Chris...!" *"...Prince Marth, I have committed many unforgivable sins. Please, hand me punishment... worthy of my crimes. Please execute me..." *"But... why? I don't deserve to live. Please let me atone with my death..." *"Atone with my life...? But, how? What should I do...? How could I even begin to atone?" *"The organization's children were raised in darkness... They have no heart or will of their own. They only move their limbs when ordered, like puppets..." *"I'm... not like them anymore. Chris... I want to be of use to you. That feeling is mine and mine alone. Not just some order! But my own truest desire... My treasure. Let's go, Chris. " *"Meeting you again... crushes my heart. I'd rather die, frankly... But, if I can be of use to Chris, then I will not run away!" *"When I was in the 7th Platoon... Both my laughter and the peace I felt were real. As was my friendship with you, Cecille." *"... I see... Then it seems I have no choice but to regain your trust through my actions from now. Cecille... I truly hope we'll someday be able to talk and laugh together, like we used to." *"But I have to fight... Until you can accept me..." *"It's not that simple... There are other who still doubt me. Until I have regained everyone's trust, I must continue to fight..." *"Yes. After all, it's all thanks to you, Chris, that I can stand here like this... So, I want to repay you. I'll do anything for you, Chris." *"Actually, we don't really have birthdays, since we were both tossed away unwanted. But one day, Kleine asserted that this day was her birthday... Then, she demanded to recieve a birthday gift from me. And when I finally found a gift for her, she gave me this in return. "I'll allow you to have the same birthday as me", she said... ... ..." *"Chris, I'm happy I could be with you thus far. Ever since I first met you... The memories of our time together are my dearest treasures. They're precious to me..." *"... ...Chris... I like you, Chris. E-er... I don't mind not being your first. Or even if you like other girls, Chris... If you talk to me every now and then... Just by doing that, you'll make me happy." Category:Quotes